Chains that Bind Us
by BosBaBe
Summary: With his memories lost, Crona and Maka must fight to save his soul before it falls to pieces. But how to put him back together again? And what happens after? Will they be able to control themselves, before things run away with them? THREE SHOT, LEMON
1. The Angel and her Demon

**WARNING, CRONA IS MALE IN THIS! AND THIS DOES HAVE A LEMON IN IT! LEMON WILL BE COMING SOON! So if you don't like steamy lemons, don't read the second chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, THIS would happen, and Crona and Maka would finally be a couple. And Crona would definitely be male. Not that I have any doubts about that. He's SO male... 3**

**Based on Manga, not anime. So...SPOILERS! **************************

**The Angel and her Demon**

_And you take me over__  
__Over again._

_And you take me over_

_Over again._

_I wonder how I can go on and on__  
__When you want to bury my passion?__  
__You are the shell around__  
__I cannot escape__  
__And I swallow my pride._

_Entwined together now__  
__It's time to pass it over__  
__(And you take me over, over again)__  
__Entwined together now.__  
__Entwined forever.__  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/l/lacuna_ ]__  
__And you take me over__  
__Over again._

The moon hung high over the streets of Death City, lighting up the seemingly deserted town in an eerie, pale light. Blood oozed from between the teeth of the grinning moon, its insane eyes gazing down at the world below it with malicious glee. Stars twinkled across the cloudless Nevada sky, like sparkling diamonds on rich purple silk, seemingly more beautiful than even the most priceless of gems.

Maka Albarn stared up at the night time sky from her bedroom window, huddled up on her bed and clinging to her pillow. The Scythe Meister gazed up at the watchful moon with large, stunning green eyes before looking down at her feet, biting at her lower lip.

It was obvious she had been crying. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, and her soft blond hair was dishevelled, falling from their famous pig tails to tangle and curl at her shoulders. Tears still leaked from her eyes, and she let out a desperate, heaving sob, clinging to her pillow brokenly.

She'd been like this for the past two days, refusing to leave her room, let alone her apartment. Soul and the others had tried their best to bring her out, doing all that they could, but to no avail.

The only people who had done nothing were Black Star and Tsubaki. They knew what the Meister was going through, they knew better than to try and lead her out with false comfort and joviality.

Besides, they had witnessed almost the exact same thing she had. It was traumatizing enough for them; they couldn't imagine what it would be like for her.

Maka let out a low moan into her pillow and, wiping her eyes, she looked to her bed stand and bit her lower lip, reaching out a trembling hand. Gently, tenderly she picked up a framed photograph, placing the silver trinket in her lap with shaking fingers, fingertips caressing the glass gingerly.

A pale, pink haired teenager gazed up at her, messy pink strands falling across wide grey eyes. Pale cheeks were stained red with a shy, nervous blush, and beside him she could clearly see herself, smiling and laughing, her hand resting on his shoulder as she waved to whoever it was taking their photo.

The sight was enough to make her choke.

He was gone. Crona Gorgon was gone. Not dead, oh no, worse than dead. He was _gone. _She'd given up everything, given up all that she had to keep him safe, and that woman…no, that _snake _had stolen him from her, snatching him up and whisking him away before they were any the wiser. And she'd lied about it, claiming it was the fault of her older sister Arachne, forcing them to trust her and do her own dirty work for her. And all the while Crona had drifted further and further away, until everything they had come to know and love had disappeared completely.

And they had found him. Well, at least Black Star had. And Maka had denied everything he had told her. He couldn't have been telling the truth, he had to have been lying. To admit he was right would have been throwing away everything she had begun to cling to ever since she had rescued the Demon Swordsman from his wretched life, pulling him into the loving embrace of her soul. She couldn't allow herself to do that, no matter how foolish it might seem.

How could he have forgotten them? Forgotten _her_? The person who loved and cared for him more than anyone else ever had? She knew Medusa could have easily done it, but surely, _surely_ he remembered something! He had to! They had become his world, how could they be brushed aside so easily?

Well, at least he had become _her _world.

But she couldn't deny it forever, and her world had come crashing down around her when she had finally seen him with her own to eyes. He'd been terrible. More horrifying and deranged than she had ever seen him, Crona had turned into an all-out monster. Perhaps it was her fault he had changed so drastically. He had felt what it was like to be loved, while before he never even known what the word_ meant_, and to be ripped from its warmth and safety must have utterly destroyed him. Seeing him the way she had, with his insane Kishin eyes and his demonic wings, black blood trailing across his pale face, it had been enough to send her to tears right then and there.

And it had broken her heart when he'd asked who she was.

_Who are you supposed to be? Are you here to try to kill me? I wouldn't be surprised if you are, lots of people do that these days. They just don't understand. But you will try, won't you? You'll try to understand me, just a little, right?_

It had been too much. Just far too much.

It hadn't been much of a fight. How could it have been, she hadn't dared to raise Soul against him. The scythe had screamed and pleaded, begging for her to defend herself, but Maka had simply stood there, allowing wave after wave of violent attacks to hit her full force. Even Crona himself had screamed at her, not sure how to deal with something like this, but she had remained where she was, tears sliding down her cheeks as she stared on with blank faced defiance.

And as he'd stood over her broken form, sword raised to make the final blow, she had watched on as he began to sob, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Tears fell from his eyes, falling to land on her cheeks and lips, and she'd cried too, her own tears mingling with his and sliding down her pale cheeks.

And he'd tried to kill her; he'd tried his best. With a desperate scream his sword had fallen, only for Ragnarok to become buried right to the hilt in the ground above her head with the force of his blow. The twin swords in Ragnarok's fists had slipped from his hands to the floor with a pitiful clang, and Crona had sank to his knees, straddling her, his hands shaking as he gripped his sword hopelessly.

_I-I c-can't d-do it! I can't! W-why? I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you!_ It h-hurts to l-l-look at you! Why…w-why is it th-that no m-matter how h-hard I t-t-try, I c-can't stop thinking a-about you! I-I don't even k-know who the h-hell you are! P-please…l-leave me alone! Please!_

He cried like that for what felt like a lifetime, his body shaking above her, his hot tears landing in her face and hair. Staring up at him, Maka had done the only thing she could, placing her hand on his cheek gently, her thumb caressing the tears away.

And he'd done nothing to stop her, nuzzling his cheek into her hand like a distraught puppy, whimpering and letting out a sigh at her touch. And as she stroked his cheek and held him, he'd turned his head to press his lips to the palm of her hand, letting out a low murmur, tears leaking from between his thick ebony lashes.

_Maka…_

But soon after this his eyes had flashed open, his pupils tiny with shock, and he'd let out a shriek, wings bursting from his back and beating at the air as he flew away from her, fleeing from her gentle touch like a startled animal, eyes wild with terror. Dumbstruck Maka had simply watched as he flew away, soaring into the night time sky and disappearing in the inky blackness.

It hurt to think about it, it felt like her heart was breaking over and over again. She couldn't bear to think about him, all alone with only his torturous partner for company, his mind and soul falling apart as he struggled in the darkness. He'd been lying to her, she knew that now. He _could _remember just who she was, but it was too much for him to deal with, too much to take in without breaking down from the inside out. She could only imagine the pain, the heart break, the total and utter confusion that went along with it. He must be so broken by now, she had no idea where to start; just how do you put back together something so fragile, something which had been broken so many times before it was nothing but tiny shards left in the dust?

The task ahead seemed bleak and hopeless, enough to almost make her give up hope entirely, but she hardened her resolve, clenching her fists as her heart turned to steel. She'd save him, no matter what happened. She'd bring him back home and never let him go for the rest of her life even if she had to kill an army of Kishin and the Queen Witch herself to do it. She'd storm the gates of hell bare handed if it meant she could hold him once more and know he was safe, know he wouldn't fall apart in her hands with even the most gentle breeze.

And as she made this promise to herself, Maka went still, her eyes flashing open wide. Her head shot up, and she looked towards Shibusen, her senses on fire.

That wasn't right. There was something below the Academy. It was faint, but she could feel it, pulsing and burning with a familiarity she would never forget. The soul wavelength was warm and alive, and it took her mere seconds to recognise it as she honed in on it, visualizing the red/pink orb with glowing, demon wings sprouting from its sides. The soul was bleak, dry and empty, but it was by far the most unique and beautiful soul she had ever seen, ever had the pleasure of holding in her hands and merging it with her own.

Jumping to her feet, Maka ran to her wardrobe and threw on her school uniform, pulling her red skirt up to her hips and buttoning up her white shirt. Soon her tie and pullover joined the array, and she tugged on her boots before grabbing her inky black coat from the rack, pulling it on while she was already opening her window, preparing to leap from the edge down to the streets below.

This was it. Her chance to mend the broken pieces once and for all. And when this was all over, she would never, _ever_, let them fall apart again.

_Hang on Crona, I'm coming…_

* * *

Deep down in the catacombs of the ancient Meister Academy, silence reined the air still and lifeless. Spiders hid in the corners, devastated by the loss of their beloved mother, and rats scurried this way and that in the shadows, turning the broken debris into their safe haven. Long shadows twitched as the blazing torches flickered, causing them to look almost alive as they reached out to grab at whoever gazed upon them.

The corridors opened out into a large, darkened hall at the very centre of the labyrinth of tunnels, golden pillars supporting the ceiling and earth above, the solid structures continuing far out into the darkness, arches stretching across like the ribs. The floor seemed to gleam, seemingly free of grime, and the columns remained undamaged despite their age. The hall itself was magnificent, yet dark and terrifying at the same time.

A single figure walked between the columns, looking this way and that, grey eyes wide. Messy pink hair swayed as the young man walked, and his footsteps echoed through the hall, bouncing back at him from all directions. Sweat beaded on his brow, and he shook with fear, stopping every once in a while to look to and fro, his expression painted with chagrin.

Turning a corner, Crona Gorgon let out a cry of pain as Ragnarok burst from his back, the lanky weapon rearing up out of his back and leaning over his Meisters shoulder, burying the fingers of one hand in Crona's hair.

"Crona, you stupid shit! What the hell are we doing here for? Do you _want _to get killed? We're in the fucking centre of enemy territory here!"

The Demon Swordsman whimpered, shaking his head, "Y-you know why I-I'm here, R-Ragnarok! I-I need to g-get answers, y-you know th-that!"

The sword went quiet, and he looked this way and that, eyes scanning the floor, before he grabbed Crona's head between both hands, twisting his head back so he could look the fearful teenager in the face.

"I get that, I'm not as fucking stupid as you are! My point is, why the _fuck _do you have to come here to do it! You'll end up with a weapon in your back before you even get a damn clue of what you're looking for! What are you trying to do, play Sherlock fucking Holmes?"

With more force than what would be expected from him, Crona threw the demon off of him, pushing him away. Turning back to what he had been doing, the slim Meister began to walk back the way he had come, retracing his steps carefully.

"I remember this place…it's n-not much but…I know something big happened here. Something I should but can't really remember. Y-you feel it too, r-right?"

Ragnarok nodded in agreement, also looking around them with wide eyes, "So, you're trying to bring your memories back by retracing your steps? Is that your smart ass plan?"

Crona nodded in the affirmative, suddenly stopping and turning in a full circle. He felt an overwhelming sense of Déjà vu, and he closed his eyes, focusing on his thoughts and emotions nervously.

There they were again. Flashes of those determined green eyes, that angelic face, that smile. He saw her rushing at him with her weapon raised, roaring a vicious battle cry as she resonated with her Scythe. He saw himself attacking her and forcing her back, sending her to her knees on the cold marble floor. And he felt that sense of overwhelming sadness and insanity come over him, that utter hopelessness, that feeling that was completely devoid of the sense of victory that should come with what had just taken place. It rushed back at him all at once, and he gasped, grabbing his head and shaking it back and forth, crying out in pain.

Ragnarok looked to him, one white eyebrow raised, cross eyes rolling, "You see it, then?"

Crona nodded, trying not to get sick. He kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, trying to regain his bearing before looking back up, opening his eyes.

"Y-yeah. Maka, she was here. W-we fought her. No w-wonder I r-remember this a-a-awful place…"

Ragnarok rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Fucking faggot. You'd think you'd at least remember something important! But _no_! You have to remember that worthless trash!"

Crona felt a sudden stirring of anger that seemed to spring up from somewhere deep inside him, and he scowled slightly, a low, whimpering growl escaping him.

"She's not t-trash! You of all people sh-should know that! She's the only thing w-we really remember! She's important to us, you know that!"

Ragnarok waved his hands in the air above his head submissively, eyes wide, "Now now, calm down Crona! No need to get fucking testy! What do you want me to say about her, huh?"

Crona shook his head, looking away, anger replaced by sadness in an instant. He looked down at his one hand, examining it with dark, traumatised eyes filled with heart wrenching sadness and longing.

"I…I don't know… It's j-just that…"

Ragnarok leaned closer, placing his hands on his Meisters shoulders and leaning over to get a good look at him, "Just what? Well, spit it out!"

Crona felt his throat clench, and his heart throbbed in his chest, searing with that all too familiar feeling he had whenever he thought of _her, _whenever he remembered those green eyes and blushing smiles that only seemed to belong to him. Taking a shaky breath he placed his hand over his painfully beating heart, eyes downcast sadly, his grey orbs stinging with unshed tears.

"I think I…I…I-,"

But the Meister was cut off sharply, his eyes going wide with shock and fear. His body went tense, his hand gripping at his sword arm violently, and he took a fearful step back, letting out a low whimper.

Footsteps. He could hear them clearly now, echoing in the giant hall around him. Booted feet slammed at the ground not too far away from him, speeding right in his direction like the hounds of hell unleashed. Ragnarok let out a happy laugh of anticipation, knowing there was about to be major bloodshed, and he reformed himself into his sword form, the gigantic ebony blade falling into Crona's waiting hand, his shark teeth grinning eagerly.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here! All this just to remember that she-pig you want to fuck so badly! Dumb ass! Oh well, just another soul to eat in the end, right? This one might be tasty!"

Crona blushed bright crimson at his words, but he remained silent, waiting in the shadows for his prey. The footsteps gradually got louder, the light footfalls booming in the echoing hall. Eventually he could even hear the approaching human's breathing, hearing as they took in steady breath after steady breath.

Finally, a figure rounded the corner, running full tilt towards the demonic partners. Unable to stop himself Crona let out a cry of alarm, staggering backwards in fright. He heard Ragnarok swear violently, the demon sword letting out strangled streams of profanities.

The blond Meister from his dreams ground to a halt before him, her boots skidding on the ground as she stopped her advance. Beautiful green eyes went wide, and she stared at him, as if not quite sure she was really seeing him. It took moments for the young man to tear his eyes away from her to take note that she was in fact alone, her fearsome Death Scythe nowhere to be found.

Staring at him, Maka took a tentative step forward, eyes soft, "Crona?"

The swordsman raised Ragnarok threateningly, taking a cautious step back, "St-stay back! You d-don't know what y-you're dealing w-with!"

Maka stopped her advance, her eyes suddenly filled with sadness. Crona felt his heart wrench at her chagrined expression, but he forced it down, willing himself to push the thoughts away.

Ragnarok filled the awkward silence, his grating voice ringing out in the open air, "You looking for a death wish, she-pig? You're on your own out here! We could eat you right now and no one would be close enough to hear you scream!"

Maka looked down at the sword in the Meister's hand, her expression blank, "Your point is?"

Ragnarok went silent, stunned by her reaction to his words. He seems to fumble around for a moment, unsure of himself, before letting out a deafening roar of frustration, his lips turned down in a fierce scowl.

"You trying to be cocky? You're going to die, cow! Don't fuck around with me! I'm not as besotted over your ugly face as my partner is!"

Maka cocked her head to one side, seemingly curious, "That's a lot of talk coming from you. You can't pull that off, you know. You've had a chance to kill me once already and yet you did nothing. What's the deal there, Ragnarok?"

The demon sword seemed to openly gap at her, lost for words. Crona looked down at him in stunned astonishment, his grey eyes wide.

Maka smiled at their baffled expressions, her eyes alight, "You can't deny it; you don't want to hurt me, not even a little. It's a little hard to kill one of the only people you've ever come to care about!"

Ragnarok scowled, shaking with anger, "I've never given a fuck about anyone but myself, cow! Don't you forget that! And shut the hell up, your shitty voice is annoying me! Get her, Crona!"

But Maka only seemed to smile wider at his words, and she began to walk forward, a determined glint in her eyes. Crona staggered backwards, raising his sword defensively, his stormy eyes wide with panic.

"I t-told you to stay b-back! Don't c-c-come any c-closer!"

But his threats went unheard, and soon she was standing right before him, looking up at him with wide, apple green eyes. Crona attempted to make a swing with Ragnarok, but Maka stopped his pathetic attempt, placing a hand on the edge of the midnight black blade. Crona stared at her in utter shock, his lips parted as he let out a fearful whimper.

But Maka simply smiled, her hand edging down the sword to his trembling hand, his knuckles white from gripping the blade so tight, "It's okay, don't be scared of me. You know I won't hurt you…"

Cooing softly, Maka slowly pressed his hand down, lowering the Demon sword slowly but surely. His whimpers quickly died, and he felt Ragnarok turn to blood in his hands, the sword retreating into his back without a word.

Looking down at the Meister before him, Crona couldn't help but shrink back, letting out a low, pleading whimper, gripping at his arm for dear life.

"P-please, s-stop! I d-don't know h-how to d-deal with this!"

Maka looked up at him, her smile shrinking. Her eyes seemed to shimmer, and he was struck dumb when he saw a tear leak from her eyes, trailing down her cheek like a dew drop on the petal of a rose.

"Why? Do you not remember this at all? I know you remember me. It was obvious you were lying before…"

Crona flushed, and he looked away, his cheeks red.

"Y-yes…I remember you, M-Maka…"

"Then what is it you can't deal with? Do you not remember everything? Do you not remember this?"

Gently, she held up his hand for him to see, her fingers laced with his. He stared at it in awe, stunned to see the way their fingers were entwined together. He hadn't even realized she'd done it, but she appeared to have been holding his hand this entire time, her fingers caressing his tenderly.

And as he stared at it, his mind drifted, and he felt that familiar feeling wash over him, causing his head to spin and his stomach to flip in his gut. He felt Ragnarok jerk in his chest, undergoing the same experience.

And as it had happened countless times before, images began to spring up in his mind, memories he had never realized existed. He saw a twisted, monstrous version of the beautiful woman before him; her eyes alight with insanity, her black cloak moving like inky tendrils behind her. He saw black blood dripping from her fingers, _her own black blood_, the liquid falling to the floor like oil. And lastly he saw her fall onto him, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him close, her body limp with fatigue.

Heat washed over him, his heart seeming to swell in his chest. He felt overwhelming happiness and sadness crash down on him at once, and he revelled in the sensation of recollection, clinging to his new found memories desperately. He couldn't let them go, not for anything.

But the pain that came with it was different, stronger than it had been before, and he suddenly let out a cry of alarm as he doubled over, his hand tightening around Maka's. The blond Meister gasped her eyes going wide as she watched the young man shiver and shake before her, his eyes screwed tightly shut.

Soon his cries of alarm turned into shrieks of purest agony, and he collapsed to his knees, screams tearing from his lungs. Ragnarok's voice joined with his own, the brothers of Black Blood raising their voices louder than they ever had before. Heat stabbed at them from their insides; tear at them from the inside out, causing pain to ripple up and down the terrified Meister's body.

It was like his soul was being torn from him piece by piece, boiling and freezing him at the same time. It was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced, seemingly worse than even the throws of the most violent Black Blood Rejection. It wasn't just attacking his body, but his soul and mind, tearing away at everything that he'd thought could keep him safe. But it crumbled like paper to the wave upon wave of ruthless onslaught, and he withered under it, begging and pleading for help he knew he couldn't get.

Maka watched on in horror, her eyes wide. Letting go of his hand she threw her arms around him, pulling the lanky man into her arms, unsure of what to do. She had to help him, had to do something! He was going to die at this rate, and she couldn't lose him, not now. Not after everything they had been through.

Pressing him to her chest, Maka closed her eyes, focusing on her own soul wavelength. She felt it pulse and stir inside her, and she embraced it, pulling it around herself. She felt its warmth and safety envelope her, like a lovers embrace, and her heart marvelled in the wonder of it all. But she cut her reverence short sharply, focusing on the task at hand, strengthening her resolve.

Focusing on Crona's soul, she honed in on him, tightening her grip on him and burying her face in his neck, ignoring his agonized shrieks. She pressed her face to his skin, taking in the smell of him, feeling his hair brush her cheeks and lips. She relaxed her muscles slightly, loosening her grip and allowing herself to lie flush against him, clothed skin against yet more clothed skin. She could feel his frantic heart beneath her breasts, like a caged bird begging for release, his heart thumbing desperately with panic and terror. Her own heart beat was a thousand times slower, beating rhythmically in her chest, calming her slightly with each gentle pulse.

She focused on all of that, nuzzling him and holding him close, allowing the screams of the two prisoners to fade into the background. She felt herself seem to drift, and she felt her soul give an eager throb, heating up in anticipation. She forced down the smile that threatened to break across her lips, forcing the thoughts that sprung up in her head down with an iron fist.

After what felt like a lifetime she sensed it. At first she shied away from it, fighting down a cry of shock as she felt waves of agony and terror come crashing down on her. But she pushed her fear away and focused again, seeing his soul in her mind's eye.

What she saw took her breath away.

His pink soul seemed to be pulsing, desperately clawing at something as it attempted to break free. Ragnarok's own soul did the same, the white cross expanding and shrinking back hopelessly against something Maka could not see. Fear and pain radiated off of them like poison, and Maka tightened her grip around the boy in her arms, fighting back tears.

But there would be time for that later; she had to set them free from whatever it was holding them in place. She focused on their souls again, digging deeper within herself. Sweat beaded on her brow, but she pressed on, forcing herself deeper and deeper till she wondered if she'd ever be able to go back.

But just then, when all hope seemed to be lost, she saw it. A snake. It was huge and hideous, with glowing yellow eyes and metallic grey scales. It snaked around Crona's soul like a set of chains, looping around it and wrapping it up tight, almost seeming to suffocate it. Magic runes moved across its scaled skin, the letters swimming and pulsing with golden light as it worked away at trapping its prey. It seemed to look right at her, and it let out a violent hiss, bearing its fangs at her angrily.

Maka felt anger bubble up inside her, but she pushed it down yet again, calming herself. Ignoring the vile creature Maka moved herself from Crona's shoulder, moving around to rest her forehead against his. His screams seemed to falter slightly, but they did not stop, her precious swordsman withering in pain beneath her.

"It's okay… I won't let it hurt you anymore," she soothed, closing her eyes and whispering to him quietly. She felt her soul burn white hot inside her chest, and she pushed out, reaching for Crona's trapped soul. The snake hissed and struck out at her, but she ignored it, her soul wrapping itself protectively around the swordsman's own, smothering the serpent completely.

And yet this was just the beginning, and Maka began to focus on their wavelengths, merging her own with his all too familiar one, her understanding of it allowing her to get closer than anyone ever could. She felt it shiver against her, pulsing desperately, and she nuzzled closer to the terrified teenager, closing her eyes and letting out a calming breath that washed over his pale lips.

It was slow and torturous at first, but she could feel the change, feel as Crona's very soul merged and succumbed to her own. It's pulsing slowed, and she felt something click into place, liquid energy flowing through her veins, sensations sending her nerves to flames. She resisted the urge to cry out in mindless pleasure, focusing on driving the witch's magic out once and for all.

Crona and Ragnarok stopped screaming, Crona's eyes flashing open wide. He let out a startled gasp, his back arching, his chest pressed right up against her own as he twisted himself. Ragnarok's arms burst from his back, and to Maka's shock she felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to the gasping Meister possessively, Ragnarok's firm hands gripping at her cloak and pressing her to Crona's shivering body.

Struggling desperately, Maka forced herself deeper, grabbing hold of the foreign magic firmly. She felt unimaginable pain stab at her, but she ignored it, pushing it back with her wavelength. It seemed to shriek and wither, trying hopelessly to pry her off, but she held on stubbornly, refusing to let go.

Deep inside the recessed of her mind, in a dark, dimly lit room, a little demon grinned, clapping its hands with delight.

_My, my, _another _Soul Exorcism! You're getting good at this, aren't you my dear?_

With this said, the chains shattered, the snake withering and falling away. Crona's soul flared, red light pulsing from its centre, and Crona let out a cry, his eyes wide, grey meeting green as his body went rigid. Maka let out a low cry of her own, her soul lighting up to answer his, blue light pulsing from its centre with angelic beauty.

She'd done it. It had been a struggle, but she'd finally put the broken pieces together.

Well…most of them at least…

The two Meisters shivered and shook, their cries dying on their lips as they went limp against one another, their eyes wide with shock. Panting breaths escaped them through their parted lips, and they pressed their foreheads together, sweat beading on their hairline.

Closing her eyes, Maka let out a weak giggle, her arms coming up to circle his neck. Crona shivered slightly, letting out a slight moan, but he did nothing to push her away, instead choosing to lean into her touch. In answer Ragnarok tightened his hold on the young woman, effectively keeping her pinned to his dazed partner, the young woman seated in his lap.

"S-sorry about that. I should have warned you!" Maka laughed nervously, smiling sheepishly. She opened her eyes to look at him, and her breath came out in a low gasp.

The swordsman looked at her with new eyes, his lips parted with amazement and…could it be recognition? His cheeks glowed with the lightest shade of pink, and tears brimmed in his eyes, spilling over to trail down his cheeks. Amazement turned to adoration in his eyes, and she felt his arms hurriedly wrap around her lower back, his arms holding her desperately, as if in fear that she would disappear in a mere moment.

"M-Maka!" he choked out, his shoulders shaking with his sobs of joy, "Oh g-god, _Maka_!"

The Scythe Meister's heart swelled, and her own tears began to flow, her body trembling with happiness. She'd done it. She didn't know how she'd done it, but she'd saved him. This was her Crona, not the broken shell she'd held mere moments ago, his mind and soul shattered beyond repair. This was him as he had been destined to be, happy and _alive_, crying not from fear or sadness, but from overwhelming happiness. He was back, and he was there in her arms, holding her, touching her, crying _with _her. It was mind numbingly beautiful, and Maka felt her spirits soar.

And, brimming with happiness, she did the first thing that came to mind, satisfying a desperate want she'd tried to hide for oh so long now. She didn't care what others would think about it, only caring about the here and now and what she felt inside.

Taking his head in her hands, Maka snaked her fingers into his soft pink hair, and before he could do anything else, pressed her lips to his, claiming his parted lips with her own.

And the entire world seemed to explode around them, bursting in a halo of light as their souls resonated as one, the final puzzle piece falling perfectly into place.

_I wonder__  
__How can I live on and on__  
__When you want to live in a hurry?__  
__You are the wall__  
__That I__  
__That I have to remove.__  
__And I swallow__  
__I swallow my pride._

_Entwined together now__  
__It's time to pass it over.__  
__Entwined together now__  
__Entwined forever._

_And you take me over__  
__Over again._

_Entwined together__  
__Entwined forever.__  
_

_Lacuna Coil - Entwined_

* * *

**Lol, I hated writing this. Writing for the Manga is soooo hard! Please warn me if I got anything wrong! I haven't read the manga, so I'm going at it with only the stuff I've been told! XD And I hope everyone was in character! TT_TT I hope everythings okay, I'm not exactly proud of how this turned out.**

**But anyway, LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And it would appear to be the first ever Male CronaxMaka lemon on , or in fact ANYWHERE! I'm so depressed about that, seriously. I DON'T WANNA BE THE ONLY ONE! I'm honored I'm the first, but I find that just fucking SAD!**

**By the way, some of you may wonder why Maka is wearing her old outfit. My answer? You'll see in the next chapter! X3**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! :3 Ps. The song Entwined is what inspired the name of my other Entwined CroMa fanfic! XD Don't worry guys, I'm still writing Entwined, it won't stop, I just thought I'd give you all a present for being such awesome readers! :3**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON! Watch out for updates! XD**


	2. Deep and Dark Desires

Deep and Dark Desires

_I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
and hold my breath because what's waiting is a Deadly Night.  
Don't scary, the witch just drew a pumpkin carriage and  
is only reflected in your eyes._

_See you in your dreams. Yeah Baby,  
Even if they are nightmares._

_Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars  
and use them to adorn the Black Paper Moon.  
Because you believed in me, when you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul.  
If I look up, you shine like the moon._

Deep in the catacombs of Shibusen, further down than most would ever dream to venture, Crona and Maka sat entwined together on the silver polished floor, their lips pressed together in the sweetest of kisses. Creatures of the night turned to stare at them with red, beady eyes before scurrying off into the darkness, leaving the lovers alone to drink in one another.

For the Demon Swordsman, shock and bliss were the only two emotions that registered to him at all. Could this even be happening? Was this yet another fantasy he'd dreamt up in the middle of the night? No, it couldn't be. He remembered _everything_. Everything that he had done, everything _they _had done, everything she had done for him. His memories were as clear as day, and he had never felt as free as this, never felt so happy. And that wasn't all. He felt _alive_, like liquid fire pulsed through his veins, turning his skin and nerves to flames. His lips tingled as he felt them caress against hers, and his stomach fell through the floor beneath him as she pulled at his hair, a small moan of pleasure escaping her lips. His skin burned as their bodies' moulded themselves together, and he fought back a whimper as her breasts pressed into his chest, her lower regions resting snuggly against his.

Maka was kissing _him_, and he was kissing _her._ It was enough to send his mind reeling.

But it ended far too soon, and as she pulled away, Crona almost seemed to follow her, letting out a small whimper, his lips begging for more. His eyes flashed open and he saw her grinning at him, and he blushed, pulling away hurriedly.

She'd left him wanting so much more, and he didn't know how to deal with that.

The blond Meister smiled in understanding, letting out a low giggle, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, wasn't it?"

Teasing him, she leaned forward yet again, pecking his lips lightly over and over again. Crona accepted them willingly, until he finally pulled away, the Scythe Meister looking up at him with curious eyes as he rejected her shower of kisses.

"W-why?" he murmured his voice barely above a whisper. He stared at her in astonishment, his lips parted in shock, cheeks red with heated excitement, and his eyes were heavy lidded, his dark eyelashes hanging low of his stormy eyes.

He wasn't doing it deliberately, but the sight was _extremely _seductive, and Maka felt her abdomen twist, heat pooling in her belly.

Giggling, the Meister sat up in his lap so she was just a little taller than him, forcing him to tilt his head back to look her in the eye. She run her hands through his hair, twirling his delicate locks in her fingers, pressing her forehead to his lovingly, "You really have to ask? I thought it was obvious!"

Crona blushed all the more, his lower lip trembling, "I-I n-never thought th-that you'd…"

Maka watched him, titling her head to one side, "Feel this way? Is that what you mean?"

The swordsman bit his lower lip and looked away, averting his eyes from her, seemingly ashamed. But Maka would have none of that, and she gently cupped his face in her hands, turning him back to her.

They were so close now, she could feel his warm, shaky breath brushing against her parted lips, taste his sweet breath on her tongue. She could smell him, breathing in the unique scent that he had. Once upon a time he had smelt only of blood and fear, but now he smelt different. His scent was sweet and musty, not overpowering, but enough to send her mind adrift and her heart to racing. It was amazing how something so small could have such an overpowering effect on her. In the past something like this would have scared her, but not anymore. This was her _Crona_, she would never feel the same way about anyone the same way she felt about him. Of this she was certain. She hadn't realised it at first, but she was more attached to him than she had ever been with anyone, even Soul. He was like a part of her, a part of her soul, a part of her every waking thought. She'd die without him, she could see that now. Her heart yearned to be with him every second, to be close to him, to know that he was safe and that_ he_ kept _her_ safe. As long as she was with him, nothing else mattered. If she'd lost him, then all hope for the end of the war would have been lost along with him.

He meant everything to her, and she wanted him to know that.

"Don't be afraid of me. You thought you weren't good enough, didn't you? You thought I could never feel this way about someone like you? Is that what you thought?"

Crona tried his best to pull his gaze away, to avoid eye contact, but he failed miserably. Staring up into her stunning green eyes he nodded, feeling nerves stab at his stomach over and over again.

The blond sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry but…that's _really _stupid…"

Crona felt as if he'd been slapped, and he jerked slightly in her hands, letting out a moan. But Maka held him in place, and she lowered her lips to his neck, placing a gentle kiss there, as if in apology. Crona let out a cry, his eyes going wide, but he did not shy away from her, his cheeks glowing cherry red.

"How could you think something like that?" she murmured between kisses, moving upwards along his slender, pale neck. She finally reached his ear, and she whispered into it, her voice soft and sultry, "Do you think something like that…would make me _want _you any less?"

With this said, she latched onto his earlobe, sucking it gently. Crona let out a cry of shock and pleasure, tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her closer, pressing as much of her against himself as possible. Maka resisted the urge to laugh with delight, and she gave his lobe a long, sensual lick, her own cheeks blushing red.

But this couldn't keep them occupied for long, and soon she moved back down his jaw line and back up to his lips. This time it was not her who claimed his lips, but the other way round, the swordsman rushing forward to kiss her heatedly, his actions hungry. Maka let out a groan as he kissed her, her lips burning with his touch, and her legs shook, her nerves alight.

After a moment, Maka was shocked as she felt Crona's lips part, his tongue brushing over her full lips, the movement tentative and nervous. She never would have dreamt of him being so bold, so eager to please and be pleased. Was this the same timid Meister she had known for all this time? Perhaps not, perhaps this was a part of him she hadn't known existed until now, a part of him that was more carnal than anything else.

Letting out a moan, Maka parted her lips for him, feeling as his long, wet tongue brushed over her lips and into her waiting mouth. She heard him let out a low whimper of terrified excitement in his throat, and she moved her hands back up into his hair, lowering her body back down into his waiting lap so that she was the one tilting her head up to him, giving him dominance over the kiss willingly.

Crona took full advantage of the situation, allowing his tongue to explore her warm, delicious mouth, his tongue caressing hers. She tasted _amazing_, like mint chocolate and…something else. He'd never experienced something like this before, hell; he'd never even kissed a girl until ten minutes ago. He'd certainly never kissed someone like _this _either. He'd fantasized about it, even dreamt of doing exactly what he was doing now with the very same person, but he'd never thought he'd actually get to _do _it. It excited and terrified him at the same time. What if he did something wrong, what if he did something right? Did Maka like it? What would happen if she didn't? What would happen if she did? What was he allowed to do? What was he not allowed to do? When was it time to stop?

At this rate, never. He _never _wanted to stop. And from her moans of pleasure, he dared to think he was not alone.

Their mouths moved together slowly, their tongues dancing with one another tenderly, running seductively over the other, as if trying to drag the moment out for as long as physically possible. As they devoured each other their hands began to roam, their pulses sky rocketing as they dared to touch places they'd only ever been able to dream about. Crona let out a moan into Maka's mouth as her nimble hands began to move down then up his chest, her fingers fanning out as she pressed her palms against his slim, flat chest. In answer he dove his tongue deeper into her mouth, his hands drifting down past her hips to her thighs, his cheeks on fire as he tentative placed them over her bare, creamy legs. He brushed his fingertips over her gleaming skin nervously, and his attentions were rewarded by her all out groan of delight, the young woman's fingers closing on his dress as she clung to him desperately.

Unable to control themselves, their kiss intensified, heat pooling in their abdomens as they tightened their hold on one another, eating at each other's mouths and ravishing themselves. Their cheeks burned red and their hearts almost burst in their chests as they moaned into one another, gasps and groans escaping them as their mouths moved frantically, seemingly trying to get closer than they already were. Unable to help herself Maka pulled back to gasp for air, her chest heaving, her lips red and swollen from the passion filled kiss. Her arms went around the young man to cling at his back, her fingers tugging at the material of his dress hopelessly.

"C-Crona!" she gasped, feeling as his lips moved to her neck, the swordsman planting a shy kiss there. In answer she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips, placing all her weight on him and pulling her heated lower body closer to his, her core begging for more contact. Encouraged, Crona tentatively began to suck at her neck, his long tongue beginning to lap at her enflamed skin, causing her to cry out and moan uncontrollably.

"Well, _fuck_, I knew you'd be a moaner!" Ragnarok laughed wickedly inside Crona, the weapon running his gloved hands up and down the Meister's back. The Scythe Meister's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip, trying to fight back her cries of pleasure, her cheeks burning in shame and embarrassment. But it was so, _so _hard to stop, she felt like she'd explode if she kept them in.

But Crona surprised her yet again, the young man tightening his grip on her thighs.

"S-shut up, Ragnarok…" the Swordsman muttered against her neck, his usually soft, feministic voice dark and husky. His heated tongue left a long, wet trail up her neck, and he tentatively sucked on the small bruise he'd begun to make on her skin, causing the young woman to moan loudly, biting furiously on her lower lip as she screwed her eyes shut, her fingers running into his hair as she tried to press him closer against her skin.

Every last rational thought seemed to have left her head, and all she could think about was his mouth moving against her, lust running through her veins like molten lava. She wanted him _so _bad; deep down it terrified her. A small, insignificant part of her screamed to stop, to make him stop, to say this was enough. But she pushed it aside, clinging to Crona and encouraging the shy boy as best as she could.

She'd waited far too long for this, she wasn't going to stop now, no matter how foolish it seemed. Perhaps this was another form of madness, something different from the insanity she knew lay dormant inside them both. It seemed to take over the same way any madness did, giving you courage you never knew you had and making you do things you never thought you'd be capable of. She could feel it, creeping across her skin and down into her pulsing womanhood, sending her mind reeling and her heart racing. It was like a disease, one that she knew was only one cure for, and right now she'd do anything for it, no matter what the repercussions were.

Deep in her mind, in that all too familiar black room, the smartly dressed demon gave a dark, throaty chuckle of delight, biting at his fingers in an attempt to contain his excitement.

_This looks like it's going to be fun…_

Gasping, Maka pulled Crona back up to her lips, desperate to taste his mouth again. The Swordsman barely had time to take in a desperate breath before his lips were stolen once more, Maka's tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He let her in willingly, allowing his tongue to run across hers and to dance around it, causing her to give a groan of delight. His whole body was shaking with anxiety and excitement, and he had to force down the whimpers that threatened to spill from his lips unbidden. He was always a coward, always terrified of everything that moved, always too scared to deal with anything the moved him just a little bit out of his comfort zone. He wanted this to be different. He didn't want Maka to think less of him because he was scared. Yes, he _was _scared, terrified in fact. If it wasn't for the fact that he was busy, he would have fainted right there a long time ago. But he would never forgive himself if he allowed that to happen. This wasn't just about him, this was for _Maka_, and he wouldn't let his own cowardice ruin this for her. That would be selfish. He'd do it all for her, he'd do anything she wanted, not because it would pleasure himself, but pleasure her as well.

And if she wanted to do the same thing for him, then…well, he'd try to deal with that when, and if, he ever got there.

And that was another thing. Where exactly was _there_? What did they plan on doing? How far did she want this to go? He certainly felt like he knew where _he _wanted this to go, and it sent his cheeks to flames just thinking about it. Was he bad for wanting that? He'd fantasized about this for so very long now, and to have it happening here and now, it shocked him to the very core of his being. Were they even old enough to even _think _of doing just what they were on the verge of doing? Surely not, but…did any of the normal rules even apply to them? They'd been through so much, things that most grown men couldn't deal with, and look where they were now, on the edge of committing a sin that would tie them together until the day they died. At this rate, it was impossible for them to stop.

And as much as this scared him, he felt like he could deal with that.

But could she?

Pulling his lips away from her, Crona opened his eyes, his cheeks going pink as he heard her moan in protest, her swollen lips begging for more. Maka's eyes were heavy and half lidded, her green eyes alight with excitement and…was it, lust? Sweat beaded on her hairline, and her mousy blond hair had begun to fall from their pigtails, their activities having sent a few strands array. They curled around her beautiful, blushing face, making her look more amazing than he had ever seen her, even more amazing than the first time she reached out to him all that time ago, in this very same place.

If he'd had any doubts about her before, they were completely gone now.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding slightly breathless, her face turned up to look at him curiously. Her fingers stroked the back of his neck gently, causing shivers to rack up and down his skin, and he nervously brushed his thumbs over her thighs in return, causing her to give a little giggle. A small smile graced his lips at that, and he took in a shaky breath, trying to calm his raging nerves and hormones.

"M-Maka…do y-you want t-to…you know…s-stop?"

The blond cocked her head to one side slightly, still stroking the back of his neck, "What do you mean 'stop'? Stop kissing?"

Crona shook his head, grey eyes nervous. He looked away from her, too shy to voice just exactly what he meant.

Maka stared for a moment, watching his reaction with curious eyes. She shifted slightly in his lap in an attempt to get a good look at him, but something made her freeze, a low gasp escaping her and her cheeks turning from pink to blood red.

She hadn't been able to feel it before, but she could certainly feel it _now_. Right there, pressing against her womanhood, causing blood to race down to her core and back up to her cheeks. It was large and hard, jutting upwards against her uncomfortably, and as she bit her lip in a hopeless attempt to fight back the whimper that clawed at her throat, it didn't take much for her to guess at just what it was she was sitting on.

Averting her eyes upwards to the high ceiling above them, Maka fought with all her strength to stop herself from looking down at Crona's erection, the blond becoming very interested in the architecture above them. She couldn't care less about it though; she was simply trying to find anything that would drive her attention away from her love interest's eager manhood below her.

Crona noticed her obvious embarrassment and discomfort, and he looked away, beyond ashamed. It was obvious she had noticed his reaction to her attentions, and he felt terribly embarrassed and out of place. Shame painted his cheeks an almost black shade of red, and he bit his lip hard enough to almost draw blood.

"D-do you g-get it now? Do y-you want u-us to st-stop…or…do you want too…?"

It took a moment for Maka to register him, but when she did she went rigid, looking back up to him, watching as he turned his head to look her in the eye, his expression anxious. Everything clicked into place in that moment, and she couldn't help but stare.

Was he…asking what she thought he was asking?

For all her life, Maka had clung to the idea that sex was an act of total and utter devotion, that it should not be taken lightly, and should only be seen as an act of love. But in all honesty, as she had grown older, she had seen it as something too many took for granted. She had seen how her father slept around with other woman, cheating on her mother like it meant nothing, not putting love into anything that he did. It had altered the way she looked at men, even the ones she held close to her heart, and it had even reached a point where she had given up all hope of ever finding someone who would treat her with the love and care she so longed for. She wouldn't lie and say she had never dreamt of being laid down on her wedding bed by the love of her life and having her virtue taken by someone who would cherish it forever. She knew it was a foolish notion, but she longed to think that she would be able to give herself only to the person that she loved and knew would spend the rest of his life with her. She wouldn't just give it away, she had to _know_. Had to know for sure that that man loved her and would not take advantage of her, and wasn't just _using _her to fulfil his own selfish desires. She'd resigned herself to the fact that she would probably never find this one special person, and she had spent many a night weeping alone in her room, terrified of a future she had come to realise was bleaker than she ever could have imagined.

And here she was, sitting in the arms of a young man who was offering to take away the thing she held most sacred and give her everything she'd ever wanted in return, offering to be that special someone for her. She cared for him, treasured him more than any other person in the world, but…could she go that far with him? She'd fantasized about it, certainly, but this was _real_. He was offering to have sex, no, _make love _with her, and she could either choose to do so, or back away. She never imagined something like this could happen so soon, and she felt completely lost, struggling inside herself to come up with an answer.

Oh gods, she wanted it _so bad_, but…would it be right? And did she want it with _him_?

"Crona…I…I…don't…," she struggled, her cheeks pink, trying desperately to push out an answer, but none came, and she slumped, watching in horror as Crona's eyes went wide, his expression turning to one of utter chagrin.

For the poor Swordsman, the answer couldn't be clearer.

She didn't want him. It was obvious now; he didn't need her to say it. He had been asking too much of her, and he would not force himself on to her. Before, he had wanted her to say no, wanted her to relieve him of the fear that clawed away at his chest inside him, but now that she had said it, he felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. It wasn't as much the fact that he would not get to have her, but more of the fact that she didn't want him that upset him. He'd wanted her so badly, and it seemed as if she did not feel the same.

It was enough to shatter him right there and then.

"I u-understand, M-Maka…y-you don't w-want this…" he murmured sadly, preparing to pull himself away.

But as he began to move, he felt Maka grab him bodily, taking his head in her hands and pulling him back. He let out a small cry of alarm, but it died in his throat as he saw her face, her eyes boring holes right through him and into his very soul.

"Don't," she whispered, looking up at him with shining, stunning green eyes. Gently, she leaned forward, placing her lips against his tenderly.

"I belong only to you…and…I _do _want this…and I want it with you more than anything else," she whispered against his lips, her words so soft it was a wonder he could hear them at all. Her hands moved from his hair and trailed down his arms to take his hands in hers, guiding them up so she could place them on her hips, causing him to gasp against her mouth.

Stunned, the swordsman pulled away to stare at her with large, astonished eyes, "_R-really_…?"

Maka gave him a radiant smile, giggling as she gave him an honest nod, her cheeks red. Crona stared at her for a moment, dumbstruck, before allowing a smile to spread across his lips, his heart soaring in his chest.

"I…I think…I think I can deal with that…" he murmured shyly, tightening his hold on her hips and leaning forward to nervously press his lips to hers once more, his heart skipping a beat as the Scythe Meister wrapped her arms around his neck in reply, caressing his skin lovingly.

It didn't take them long to start ravishing themselves again, and soon they were both back to moaning and gasping, running their hands over one another hungrily as their mouths fought it out. But there was something else; a feeling that burnt inside them, a feeling of anticipation that burnt at them and made their forms shake with want. They knew what was going to happen, and they struggled to keep control of themselves, their bodies aching to feel one another.

Eager to touch him more, Maka swallowed her nerves and gently moved her arms back up to his neck, grabbing at his collar. With nimble fingers she began to unbutton his dress collar, popping them one at a time. Crona gasped as he felt her pull the last button, and he blushed furiously, realising what she was making preparations for.

Maka made an attempt to remove some of her own clothing, kicking off her boots and sending them flying, and she began to reach for her shirt buttons, but she was stunned when she felt Crona grab her hands, pulling away from her lips to look down at her, eyes dark with want.

"P-please don't…I mean, um…c-can_ I_ d-do that? Please?" he murmured, cheeks turning red as the last words left his lips. Maka stared up at him, her cheeks heating up as she nodded, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

Crona kicked off his own shoes before lifting her and moving her off his lap onto the floor, letting out a throaty groan as the heat and weight of her was lifted off his pulsing man hood. He placed her down gently on the cool marble floor and the young woman gasped in response, her skin burning from the sudden transition of heated skin to icy marble. But she was soon comforted as Crona moved himself in between her slightly parted legs, one hand moving down to rest high up on her upper thigh, his body close to her. Maka looked down and saw the large, obvious bulge in his dress, and she bit her lip, averting her eyes hurriedly before he could catch her staring at his erection.

Looking her up and down, Crona searched for the simplest article of clothing to remove first, pleading for it to be something on neutral ground. He wasn't ready to remove something drastic from her; he wouldn't know how to deal with something like that at the moment. But if he could take on one thing at a time in little steps, then surely he would reach his goal…eventually. But the longer he thought about that, the more he didn't like the idea. His lower body ached painfully, his more than ready sex begging, _pleading _for the woman before him. If he didn't do something about it soon, it would drive him completely mad, and since he was already half way there, he knew he didn't have much time.

Gods, he needed her _so badly…_

His eyes fell on her chest, honing in on her stripped tie. Timidly, with shaking hands he began to attempt to remove her school tie, his cheeks burning with nerves as he felt Maka watching him, her green eyes alight with excitement and curiosity. He fumbled with it helplessly, before letting out a growl of frustration, unable to remove the damn thing.

Giggling, Maka gently came to his rescue, taking his hands in hers, "You want some help?"

Crona visibly gulped; sweat beading on the side of his face as he gave her a small, fearful nod. Maka smiled reassuringly, moving his hands up to her tie gently.

It was a simply process, and Crona found that he quite liked it. He was essentially the one doing the work, but Maka was the one guiding his actions, her hands moving with his as she carefully allowed him to pull the tie up over her head. Once that was discarded, the lonely little piece of material seeming to wait eagerly on the cool floor for the rest of its brethren, Maka gently guided his hands down to the two buttons on her coat, the two Meister's eyes alight with nervous excitement.

But as the two buttons came undone, they heard a cry of frustration, and Crona went as still as the grave, his eyes going wide.

"For fucks sake, at this rate we'll never get this over with! Do you guys want to fuck each other or not? Well, I know _this _shit head here wants to…hey, there's an idea!"

Maka opened her mouth to question the demon, but she let out a gasp as Ragnarok's arms shot from Crona's back and launched themselves around her, the sword laughing wickedly. He grabbed hold of Maka's coat and bodily pulled it down, the coat slipping from her shoulders and sliding off her to the ground below. Maka sucked in a breath, eyes wide as she stared at the article of clothing in disbelief.

Dumbstruck, the girl did nothing as Ragnarok's hands moved down to her ass, the sword grabbing hold of her through her skirt material. Maka let out a cry of alarm as he kneaded her roughly, causing the Meister to arch her back and press her lower body to Crona's in a desperate attempt to escape Ragnarok's spiteful hands.

Laughing with delight, Ragnarok prepared to double his efforts, preparing to make a grab for her skirt. But he stopped abruptly, the demon letting out a cry of shock and pain.

His lips pulled down in a scowl, Crona gripped Ragnarok's arms in a death grip, tightening his fingers and pulling the demons arms away from the startled woman before him. The sword let out a few muffled curses and insults, struggling to pry himself from his Meister's grip.

"The hell's your problem, dumbass! I'm trying to fucking _help_! We could have made her scream just the way you always imagined her too!"

Letting out a whimpering growl, Crona tugged at him harder, eyes dark, "I-I d-don't need your help. I can d-do that myself…"

Ragnarok stopped resisting, letting out a small, incoherent sound of shock. Crona stopped his tugging, confused as the demon turned to blood in his hands, the sword beginning to laugh hysterically.

"Well…I fucking _never_!" Ragnarok guffawed, laughing as he returned to his Meister's back, "Aren't you just a fucking barrel of surprises! Thank god you finally decided to grow up!"

As the demon disappeared, silence reigned over the two of them, Crona looking at his hands in confusion. One eye twitching, he look back to Maka, voicing his obvious confusion to her.

"W-was it something I s-said? I don't-," he started, but his words died on his lips as he saw Maka staring at him with wide, astonished eyes, her face blood red.

It took a moment for just what he had said moments before to sink in, and when it did, Crona let out a squeak of fright, blood racing to his head, staggering back slightly.

"M-Maka! Oh _god_, I d-d-didn't m-mean it l-like that! I j-just…I…I'm sorry!" he pleaded, wringing his hands, trying to make up for his blunder. He hadn't meant to sounds so carnal, but it had slipped out before he'd realised just what the implications would be. He didn't want her to see him as some perverse, wild animal who would take her without a care, that wasn't who he was. Yes, he wanted her, and wanted to pleasure her, but he didn't want to sound…well, the way he had.

Looking away, he prepared to shower her with more of his desperate apologies, but he froze as Maka grabbed his hands, pulling them back to her.

"Why are you apologising?" she asked, guiding his hands to her pull over, "You shouldn't be ashamed…"

Crona stared at her dumbly, unconsciously doing as she demanded, pulling her creamy pull over her head. With it her pigtails fell loose, her hair tumbling down to her shoulders and framing her angelic face perfectly, soft blond strands brushing across her delicate cheeks. She gave him a nervous though slightly sly giggle, and Crona bit his lip desperately, trying to stop himself from moaning. His member gave a painful throb, and he bit his lip harder, his body burning with want and desperation.

Too long. Too long, too long, too _long_. He wanted her _now_.

Settling back to rest on her slightly stinging rear, Maka prepared to speak again, but she stopped as Crona's voice rang through the air like the toll of a bell, his voice seemingly blank.

"Maka?"

The blond looked up at him, unable to see his eyes from the downward tilt of his head, strands of his hair falling to hide his stunning eyes from her. Curious as to his sudden change, Maka answered him, her voice hitching slightly.

"Yes, Crona?"

After a moment, Crona looked up at her, his eyes almost black with lust, and Maka felt all the air leave her lungs, her womanhood giving a desperate, painful throb.

"C-can I try something?" he asked, his now husky voice giving only the slightest stutter, his eyes burning holes right through her.

Unable to speak at all, Maka nodded dumbly, unable to tear her eyes away as he moved in between her legs, long, pale fingers reaching for her. Instinctively Maka spread her legs and hooked them around his hips, her skirt riding high on her long, pale thighs.

Eyes dark, Crona press his lips to Maka's, kissing her hungrily. Maka eagerly returned his affections, moaning as she allowed his tongue to delve deep into her mouth. As he kissed her Crona used this as a distraction to calm his nerves, his passion giving him the drive to do what he knew had to be done.

Moving his hands down to her shirt, he began to undo her shirt buttons, popping them one at a time, forcing himself to keep a steady pace. It took Maka a moment to realise what was happening, and she gasped into his mouth as the cool air touched her breasts and stomach, a shiver running through her body. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from her overpowering excitement, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

The final button came undone, and her shirt slid down her arms to the floor, discarded with the rest of her clothing. Crona pulled his lips away from her, a string of saliva falling from his tongue to her parted lips, the woman letting out a small, throaty moan as he left her. Running his tongue over his lower lip he took in a deep, shaky breath before looking down, taking in the sight before him with passion filled eyes.

Maka sat before him in nothing more than her bra and skirt, the blue material of her bra clinging to her rounded breasts. His mouth went dry as he noticed her nipples straining against the material stubbornly, begging for attention and causing his heart to skip a few beats in his chest.

Blushing, Maka watched as he stared at her, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Did he like what he saw? Didn't he? Oh god, what if he didn't? Was she not big enough? Soul had always told her that her breasts were too small, and she'd always resented it, but would Crona feel the same?

"Crona…?" she murmured, feeling insecure and helpless. Her voice seemed to snap him back to attention, and he pulled his eyes away from her breasts, his dark eyes looking deep into her apple green ones.

"A-are you scared?" Crona asked her, his voice causing shivers to go up her spine. She nodded slowly, and he moved closer, touching one timid hand to her chest gently.

"P-please d-don't be scared, Maka…" he murmured shakily, his other hand moving up and around her to stroke her back, running over the clasps of her bra, "I d-don't w-want you t-to be scared…"

Maka bit her lip and nodded, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his, nuzzling his nose with her own. She kissed his lips gently, tenderly, and Crona spoke against her mouth, his warm breath washing over her face.

"Do you…mind i-if I t-t-take it off?"

Maka let out a sound of nervous terror, but she nodded, screwing her eyes shut, biting at her lower lip. Crona pulled away to look down at her body, still stroking her back reassuringly. He knew what it felt like to be scared, he knew how to deal with comforting her.

"Th-thank you…" he murmured, his words barely above a whisper as he gently popped the clasp on her bra, the small article of clothing falling loose on her chest. Maka gasped as she felt it come loose, and her eyes flashed open at it was guided off her body, the blue sports bra negligently getting tossed to one side.

And as both of them looked down, Crona couldn't help but let out a whimpering moan, his whole body giving an involuntary shudder.

Maka's breasts gleamed beneath him, her rosy nipples peaking in the cool air, the pink buds standing out in stark contrast on her pale skin. They were firm, small and well rounded, not large and overly cumbersome like most women's he knew. Sure, her breasts weren't tiny, but they weren't huge either, and that pleased him deeply. He watched in stunned fascination as they shivered and shook with her every intake of breath, her breasts rising and falling on her slender chest.

Self-conscious, Maka made an attempt to hide them from his sight, folding her arms across them, but Crona stopped her, holding her wrists in one hand and raising her arms high above her head, effectively trapping her. Maka let out a whimper and blushed, looking up at him with wide eyes.

But the swordsman shook his head, letting out a short, timid chuckle, causing Maka to stare at him in shock.

"Maka…you're…so b-beautiful…" he whispered, his voice layered with awe and wonder. Blinking, Maka went slack in his hands, allowing him to let go of her. Looking down at her breasts she stared, obviously not sure of herself.

"R-really?"

Crona nodded hurriedly, moving closer to her and wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her up onto his lap, "Y-yes…I've never…felt like this before while looking at a-anyone…I d-don't even know h-how to describe it…you're a-amazing, M-Maka!"

Blushing shyly, Maka buried her head in his shoulder, clinging to him. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she pushed them back, not wanting to spoil the moment with foolish tears.

"Thank you…" she whispered, kissing his neck gently. But his shirt collar got in the way, and Maka was reminded of a painful, obvious fact.

Pulling away from him, Maka looking him up and down, her eyes turning hungry, "Crona?"

Looking down at her, Crona suddenly felt nervous, sweat beading on his brow, "Y-yes M-Maka?"

Reaching down, Maka grabbed the edge of his dress, looking up at him for approval, "Can I…take this off now?"

Letting out a panicked whimper, Crona stumbled back slightly, one hand falling back to keep himself from falling over, "B-but…Maka…I-I don't wear any…"

He didn't need to finish that sentence, and Maka blushed, biting her lower lip to stop herself from smiling, "Oh…but…can I? Please?"

His jaw dropping, Crona fought to take in oxygen, his cheeks aflame. Maka watched him struggle helplessly for a moment, stuttering out sounds that made no sense, until he finally gave a hopeless nod, seeming to shy away nervously.

It was one thing to take the clothes off of someone else; it was a totally different story when it came to having _your _own clothes removed.

Smiling eagerly, Maka took his dress in both hands, attempting to pull it up. But she struggled with the material, and she froze, an idea popping into her head.

"Ragnarok?"

There was a moment of silence, before Ragnarok's wicked laughter pierced through the air, causing Crona's eyes to flash open wide in panic. Maka didn't even need to say what she had in mind; Ragnarok knew it all too well already.

"Your wish is my command, Maka Albarn!" he laughed, his arms shooting from Crona's back. Reaching down eagerly he grabbed hold of Crona's dress, ignoring his Meister's screams of refusal as if it was nothing more than the wind.

Maka almost felt bad. Almost…

With the combined effort of Meister and Weapon, Crona's dress was soon gliding up his thighs and up over his chest, the swordsman letting out a startled cry as his penis met open air, free of the material that had held it in place. The dress finally went over his head and down his arms, leaving him completely naked on the ground before his soon to be lover, his pale skin shining in the half light.

Dropping the heavy robe to the floor, Maka stared at him, eyes wide and hungry. She tried her best to take him in all at once, but her eyes kept darting to different parts of his body, taking him in eagerly. Her eyes glided over his thin, lightly muscled chest, down his slender arms, roaming down his flat stomach to his curvy hips and gorgeous ass. She froze for a moment, stealing herself before looking down to his nether, her eyes going wide as she took all of him in.

His dress had hid him well. Maka had never imagined that he could look the way he did, and he sent her mouth dry with need. His member was large for someone of his size, his head pointed skywards as blood pumped to his ready penis. His skin was completely hairless, just the way she had imagined it to be, and his pale balls rested against his thighs, completing the manly image before her.

Many had doubted Crona's gender, but Maka had never been one of them. She had always known he was male, and this set it all in stone. Crona was very, _very _male.

Reaching out, unable to stop herself, Maka placed her finger on the base of his shaft, running it up all the way to his tip, pre-cum wetting her finger. Crona let out a cry and arched his back, his member jerking beneath her hand, mindless pleasure causing lights to flash across his eyes.

"M-Maka!" he pleaded desperately, panting now, his cheeks red. Maka smiled, and brought her finger to her lips, lapping up his seed with her tongue. Crona's jaw dropped as he watched her lick his juices off her finger, a groan falling from his lips at the erotic sight.

Tasting his bitter seed in her mouth, Maka felt want pool in her nethers, and she looked up at him with pleading eyes, throwing all her inhibitions out the window.

"Crona…_please…_"

The swordsman groaned again, the sight of her begging in front of him almost causing him to cum right then and there. But just the sight of her wouldn't be enough, not after he'd fantasized about this so many times before.

Pushing aside his nerves, lust and need taking over his mind, Crona moved forwards, both soon-to-be-lovers hands moving for her skirt. They gripped at the material mercilessly and pulled it down, pulling her panties along with it, Maka falling back onto her backside and raising her legs in the air as Crona slipped her last articles of clothing over her legs, her wet and soiled underwear getting caught on her foot. But she kicked it away harshly, gasping as the cold air washed over her dripping wet folds, her flesh bare for Crona to see.

Crona couldn't help but stare at her dripping womanhood, her folds wet with liquid arousal, clear cum dripping to the floor below her. His member burnt at the sight of it, begging to be deep inside her, pleading for him to move into action. But all thought seemed to have left his mind, and he simply stared, lips parted in amazement, eyes starting from his skull.

Beyond the point of embarrassment, Maka allowed him to stare at her, her cheeks painted red, sweat beginning to bead on her skin. Her sex burnt with need beneath his gaze, her body begging to be filled to the brim. Her virgin passage clenched and unclenched hopelessly, reminding her just how empty she was and pleading for her lover to take his rightful place her, finally completing her and making her whole.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Maka shot up and climbed into his lap, their sexes meeting, but not penetrating, her arousal dripping onto his throbbing erection and causing him to moan. But she covered his mouth with hers and kissed him passionately to smother it, pressing her breasts against his slender chest and allowing her fingers to tug at his hair. In return he reached a hand between them and took one breast in his hand, causing her to cry out into his mouth as he kneaded her breast and caressed her eager nipple, causing her to shiver and shake.

Finally able to feel each other to the fullest, their passion rose to dangerous heights, their lust and arousal pulling them to the edge. They couldn't hear the evil, demonic laughter coming from the dark recesses of their minds, their gasps and moans drowning it out and every last logical thought that came with it. Unable to help themselves they bucked against the others hips, desperate for contact and sweet release, the tongues dancing passionately with one another.

Finally pulling away from his lips, Maka clung to him desperately, wrapping her legs around his hips and burying her face in his neck, tightening her grip on him mercilessly.

"_Crona! Please! I…I need you!_"

Blushing uncontrollably, Crona bit his lip nervously, nodding and running his hands down her naked back to hold her hips. With more strength than anyone could imagine he lifted her off his lap and placed her on the blanket of clothes they had made, gently lowering her and settling himself between her thighs. Maka let out a moan and arched her back, her breasts rising and falling desperately as she panted, her ankles crossing behind Crona's back as she pulled him closer to her.

Anxious, not quite sure of himself, Crona aligned himself with her virgin entrance, touching it with his head and letting out a moan. He leaned over and lowered himself down on top of her, resting his almost non-existent weight on his elbows and lower arms. Looking down, his eyes took in the sight of her beneath him, her cheeks red and her breasts shaking as she breathed desperately beneath him. Her hair fanned out around her stunning face, and her eyes seemed to glow, shining brighter than any star he had ever seen.

Gulping, Crona raised one hand to her face, twirling her hair in his fingers and letting his palm cup her cheek. The woman let out a soft moan in response, nuzzling her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"M-Maka?"

"Yes, Crona?"

Looking down at her with shining eyes, Crona smiled, his eyes full of devotion and adoration, "Y-you k-k-know I love you, r-right?"

Maka's heart fluttered in her chest, her stomach doing somersaults inside her. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and she smiled radiantly, turning her face to kiss the palm of his hand lovingly.

"I know…I love you too…" she whispered, causing the timid Demon Swordsman to smile all the wider, his heart soaring in his chest.

"Thank you, M-Maka…"

And with this said, Crona gently moved himself inside her, slowly sheathing himself.

Maka let out a gasp and cry as he filled her, tearing her virgin wall and stretching her further than she could have ever thought possible. Pain cursed through her veins blinding her and causing tears to run down her cheeks, the young woman letting out a sob of agony.

Startled, Crona cried out, horrified that he had hurt her. He stopped moving and stroked her cheek, watching her with panic filled eyes.

"M-Maka! I'm so sorry, I knew it was going to h-hurt but…I d-didn't think it would be like…oh gods Maka, I'm so sorry!"

Shivering, Maka shook her head, biting at her lip to stop herself from whimpering, "N-no! It's okay, love, really. It will pass, I promise! I j-just wasn't expecting that, that's all."

Whimpering, Crona did his best to relieve her pain, leaning down to kiss her face and hair, whispering apologies and tender words of love and adoration. He remained where he was inside her, resisting the urge to plunge himself deeper inside her, ignoring the heat and throbs of pleasure running up and down his searing length. He wouldn't hurt her any more, no matter what.

After a moment, Maka tightened her legs around him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Crona…please start moving…"

The swordsman looked down anxiously, expression nervous, "Y-you sure?"

Nodding, Maka pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling slightly, "We need to start somewhere, right?"

Letting out a murmur of agreement, Crona gently pushed his way completely inside her, sheathing himself to the hilt, only stopping when her wet folds touched the skin of his navel. Maka groaned and arched her back, whimpering slightly, but she clenched her muscles none the less, her walls massaging him up and down his length and causing the young man to gasp in pleasure.

Slowly, looking to Maka for guidance, Crona began to move in and out of her, thrusting his member into her anxiously. Maka encouraged him as best she could, fanning her hands across his back and kissing his neck, panting against his skin. Soon her whimpers of pain turned to groans of pleasure, the last throb of pain disappearing as waves of intense heat and pleasure washed over her with each plunge of his sex into hers. As her pleasure and excitement intensified so did his, and soon Crona's anxiety and nerves fell away, replaced with deepest passion and lust.

Desperate for more, Maka grabbed his one hand and sent it down to her womanhood, guiding his fingers to her most precious spot, helping him to find her clit. Soon the swordsman felt the small, pulsing pearl beneath his finger and, still thrusting into her, began to press down on it, stroking it as Maka let out cries of mindless pleasure, showing her approval and tightening around his throbbing sex eagerly.

Shivering under his attentions and deep seated thrusts, Maka felt herself draw ever closer to the edge, waves of pleasure running through her, sending her nerves to flames and sending liquid fire through her veins. Tightening her grip on her beloved swordsman she cried into his ear, pleading with him desperately.

"_Aaaaaaaah_, C-Crona! P-please, deeper! I n-need yo-_uuuuh_!"

Shaking uncontrollably at the sound of her pleasure filled cries in his ears, Crona forced himself deeper, angling himself upwards into her till he hit her sweet spot, causing her to cry out all the louder in sweetest ecstasy. Panting, Crona let out a cry of his own as her walls rippled around his member, sending throbs of pleasure through his body and causing him to burn inside her. She was so warm, so wet and _tight_, he felt on the verge of fainting. He wouldn't last, he _knew _he wouldn't. But he _had _to, oh dear god he _had to!_

Entwining themselves together on the floor, they lost themselves in wild abandon, thrusting against each other and crying out with pleasure and eagerness, their cries ringing out in the hall around them. Sweat beaded on their skin, and cum dripped from their joined sexes to the floor below, shining in the dim light. Desperately trying to still their cries they kissed each other helplessly, their tongues mimicking Crona's thrusting member, thrusting between their parted lips and delving deep inside one another. Maka clawed at his pale back, whispering his name against his lips over and over again, her nails leaving red trails in their wakes. But this only heightened Crona excitement, and he lifted her lower body off the ground, kneeling so as to thrust down into her, sending him deeper than Maka could have ever imaged. Resting her on his thighs, this also gave him a chance to run his hands over her stomach and breasts, one hand stroking her clit while the other gave her breasts the attention they so desperately needed.

And as he thrust into her, Maka felt herself draw closer to the edge of orgasm, a wave of tingling pleasure building up inside her and threatening to tip her over the edge into pleasure filled madness. With each endless thrust she felt herself drawing closer and she tried desperately to buck her hips, attempting to drive him ever deeper.

"C-Crona! I think…oh god, _Crona_!" she cried, arching her back and screwing her eyes tightly shut, lights bursting in the dark. She felt Crona's one hand grip her thigh in a death grip, the swordsman thrusting into her harder and faster than before.

"_M-Maka!_" her lover moaned in answer, panting desperately, approaching his own orgasm. He felt a coil tighten inside him, and Crona made one last, desperate thrust inside her, pulling himself out completely before using every bit of strength his seemingly fragile body contained to thrust himself completely inside her, hitting her sweet spot hard at the same time as he pressed down on her pearl.

Maka's eyes went wide as she let out a scream of ecstasy, the thrust sending her over the edge into the depths of the deepest of orgasms. Her body shook and shivered, and her walls clenched tightly around Crona's sex, helping the Meister to reach his own long awaited orgasm. With each clench of her muscles and thrust of his hips waves of rapture overcame her, causing her to pant and gasp and squirm beneath him.

Lights bursting before his eyes, Crona arched his back, the loudest scream he'd ever made tearing from his lips to echo through the dungeons of Shibusen, wring out over and over again. His body shook with his orgasm, and he released deep inside her, his demonic seed filling her with each thrust of his hips. Crying out her name he leaned back over her and gripped her hips with both hands, thrusting into her desperately to force as much of himself inside her, his eyes screwed tightly shut.

Riding out their orgasm together, the two lovers finally slumped, Crona releasing her and falling bodily on top of her, their wet bodies sticking together. Panting, Maka showered his blushing face with tender, loving kisses, clenching her walls around him to draw out the last of his seed, taking it inside her eagerly.

She'd probably come to regret that later, but she couldn't care less about it now. Once again she failed to notice the demonic laughter in the back of her head, the laughter and its implications going right over her head.

Wrapping her arms around Crona, Maka rolled them over, the two of them tangling themselves in each other's legs and arms, still joined by their highly sensitive sexes. But they had no intentions of separating, and they lay their kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other, drowning in their own love and endless bliss.

And lying there, they longed for the moment to last forever, praying to whatever god there was that they could deny the world and the passage of time, refusing to bow to Life and Death and simply lie like this forever.

Entwined together, forever and ever.

_The sweet Crimson Jam  
that fell in the card raised the spell.  
Your Destiny, if you wish for it, no matter the world,  
you can grasp it with those hands._

_Don't be confused,  
don't let anyone shatter it._

_Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called eternity.  
If you call for me, I will find you, My Dear,  
No matter where you are,  
I'll release you from your curse._

_I didn't want to believe in anyone, there was a time I was mean,  
but even so, your words have always resounded in my heart._

_Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars and adorn the signs.  
When you lose sight of your dreams and get confuse,  
please raise your head._

_Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called confidence._

_You aren't alone,  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
because you finally trust in me!_

_Black Paper Moon (English translation) – Tommy Heavenly6 _


End file.
